1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a communication system; and, more particularly, to an apparatus and method for normally transmitting/receiving data by recovering a data packet loss, in order to improve the quality of multimedia services in an all-Internet protocol (hereafter referred to as ‘IP’) network based on wireless communication.
2. Description of Related Art
In current communication systems, research has been actively conducted to provide various qualities of services (hereafter, referred to as ‘QoS’) of services having a high transmission rate to users. Examples of the communication systems may include a wireless local area network (hereafter, referred to as ‘WLAN’) system. With the development of mobile communication technology and the emergence of smart phones, terminals have been able to provide various multimedia services such as Internet connections, mails, voices, and images using a packet network.
Furthermore, in a communication system which provides multimedia services through terminals as described above, various real-time multimedia services have been made possible through the performance improvement of terminals and the enhancement of networks, for example, the bandwidth expansion of networks and the improvement in transmission rates of networks. However, due to the fundamental problem of the IP network which cannot guarantee the QoS as well as the increase in the number of users who are intended to receive multimedia services and the increase in the amount of data based on image data with a high quality, transmit (Tx) data may be delayed or lost even in an enhanced network.
Furthermore, the delay or loss of data in the real-time multimedia service may cause a reduction in service quality for users who are intended to receive the multimedia service. Thus, various methods have been proposed to minimize a data loss corresponding to a main factor of the reduction in service quality. For example, a loss recovery method using a forward error correction code, a transmission control method through quality or loss feedback, a congestion avoidance method and the like have been proposed. However, the proposed methods have a limitation in data recovery performance and speed, when data are recovered in a communication system which transmits/receives large-volume data to provide the multimedia service.
Thus, there is a demand for a method for recovering lost data to transmit/receive normal data at high speed, in order to improve the quality of a multimedia service in a communication system which provides the multimedia service. Furthermore, there is a demand for a method for recovering lost data to efficiently transmit/receive data, when a terminal connects to heterogeneous networks or systems so as to receive a multimedia service.